


Nothing like summer in the city

by AngryLittleHammy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, College, Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, Hamburr, M/M, Oneshot, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryLittleHammy/pseuds/AngryLittleHammy
Summary: Aaron owns a small bookstore in New York City, after months of watching Alexander come into his store and read for hours without buying anything. Aaron finally decides it's about time he stikes up a conversation. I suck at summaries. HamBurr Drabble, one shot for now, may continue at some point.





	Nothing like summer in the city

Aaron flipped over another page in his book and wiped his brow with his sleeve, he sighed heavily before leaning into the cold breeze being created by a fan he had sat on his desk. Three frickin' days it had been like this, a heat wave was sweeping New York and showed no signs of letting up. Aaron had never been one to enjoy the heat, it was sweaty, sticky and made it almost impossible to have a full nights sleep. It was just all around uncomfortable and Aaron disliked uncomfortable. He felt another bead of sweat form on his brow and cursed, wiping it once more before undoing the top few buttons on his shirt. He cursed himself for not just staying home in his air conditioned apartment but he knew he couldn't. He owned and ran his own bookstore, and even though it had been quite the past few days Aaron just couldn't justify missing work because he was too hot, it seemed like a waste to do that, so he just bought himself a fan and kicked himself mentally for not having air conditioning installed in the store during the last heatwave.

Aaron perked up as he heard the familiar sound of the bell above the door jingle as it opened and closed, he glanced at his watch and smiled as if like clock work jumper guy had arrived at exactly half past two. For months this man would turn up almost every day at the same time and he would stay for hours, usually sat crossed legged down one of the aisles, surrounded by small mountains of books, jotting down notes in an old journal of some sort. He had never spoken to the man, as jumper guy never even bothered to buy anything. That had annoyed Aaron at first but every time he attempted to confront him about this he found himself loosing his nerve.

The more he observed him the more enthralled with the man he found himself becoming, just by watching him read. After two month of observing Aaron knew how his tongue would slightly stick out of the left side of his mouth when he concentrated, how sometimes he would quietly hum to himself as his eyes darted over the pages, how when he had read something particularly interesting he would get this excited gleam in his eyes and would rush to write it down.

After two months He didn't have the heart to ask him to buy something or leave, he enjoyed watching him, it had become somewhat of a daily routine for Aaron. To say that Aaron had developed some kind of fondness for him was correct, in fact that fondness had spiralled down straight into a bit of a crush. He found himself now waiting for him to walk through the door, and everyday he would try to find a reason to talk to him, but even at the end of the day, exactly five minutes before Aaron started closing up a set alarm would sound on the mans phone. Aaron speculated this had been set because the man would get so caught up with what he was reading he lost all sense of time and his surrounding and he needed to be reminded when it was time to leave. Every night he would get up gather his things and put everything back exactly where he found it before scurrying out of the store without so much as a word. So Aaron couldn't even start conversation by saying the store was closing soon because he was long gone before he even took out the keys.

Aaron had thought of everything but found all the ideas left something to be desired. They all seemed forced and too thought out. So he decided that if it was going to happen to just let it happen naturally.

Aaron smiled as he took the sight of him in, and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. The guy was in a jumper... again. This was why Aaron had nicknamed him jumper guy, because even during his awful heat the guy had an jumper on that was oversized to the point that the sleeves covered his finger tips and it hung slightly off of one shoulder. Aaron was starting to think the only thing in this guys wardrobe were huge jumpers. He had his hair tied up today Aaron noted, in a messy bun with strands of hair falling into his face. His glasses as usual sat on the bridge of his nose which seemed to have caught the sun a little bit judging by the light shade of pink that dusted across his cheeks and over his nose. Aaron internally groaned at how cute he looked like that, like he was blushing.

Jumper guy nodded in his direction with a shy smile and Aaron gave a small wave, before the man disappeared down one of the aisles. Aaron sighed and relaxed glancing at the thermostat, he realised it was the hottest it had been since the heat wave started. He turned the fans power up to the highest setting and thought about getting himself a drink. He paused, That might be a good way to start a conversation, offer the man a drink! He pondered over this for a while, before with a quite "fuck it" he quickly moved into the back of the store. He grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge, and hurried back, when he reappeared he saw that the man had already set up camp as usual on the floor and was already surrounded with at least ten books, all open at various chapters.

Aaron looked down at the bottle in this hand and watched a drop of condensation run down his finger and drip on to the floor. It was now or never.

Jumper guy had his head buried in a book, only lifting his head to glance at the other books that lay open on the floor around him or to jot something down in the usual old journal. Aaron signed and quickly mentally prepared himself before he made his way down the aisle, coming to a stop a few feet away from the piles of books surrounding the smaller man. He stood there for a few moments, then cleared his throat to catch his attention. Nothing.

"Ah... excuse me?" He muttered, after waiting a few minutes and still not getting a response he repeated himself a little louder. Still nothing, Aaron sighed again and tried to regain his quickly depleting nerve, it was too much of an opportunity to miss, so he mentally vowed he wouldn't miss it.

"Hey!" Jumper guys head shot up and he seemed startled, he stared up at him with a look of shock and confusion that Aaron couldn't help but snort at, he had a real deer in the headlights look.

"Um...hi" He smiled sheepishly before closing the book in his hands slowly. "Oh! I guess you wanting to know why I haven't bought anything yet... I'm sorry I'm a little broke at the moment I needed to study for this big essay I have to do but I don't have the books they recommend that we buy and your store has them and it's the only Bookstore that hasn't asked me to leave after a few days. If I buy something can I stay? I don't mind I can probably afford one, it's just I like your store and it isn't air conditioned which is so rare and pretty great considering-"

"Hey" Aaron stopped him, for someone who had been so quite for the past few months he sure did like to talk. "Actually I was just going to offer you this." He held the water up for him to see. The guy glanced at the water then back to Aaron.

"I actually brought coffee with me" he smiled, pulling out a flask from his bag. "But thank you for the offer" Aaron blinked once, then again, before he began quietly chuckling to himself which quickly turned into a hearty laugh that only increased by the bewildered look the other was giving him.

"Hey what's so funny?! " the man scowled while his face flushed slightly. Aaron wiped the tears from his eyes. "Hot coffee?! Your drinking hot coffee?! And those jumpers! How are you coping in this heat with those!?" He managed to get out in between chuckles. He guy shook his head and slowly joined in with his laughing.

"I grew up somewhere a lot hotter then here okay? You should see me in the winter, two jumpers at least! A coat, Hat, scalf, gloves, the works!" He grinned, Aaron liked his smile, he liked it a lot. They laughed together for a few more moments until it died down and Aaron sat, leaning against the opposite shelf.

"Hey what's your name? I usually just call you jumper guy in my head" The guy snorted at that but stuck his hand out none the less. "Alexander, Alexander Hamilton."

Aaron took Alexanders hand firmly, trying to ignore the sudden rush of tingling that shot up his arm at the contact.

"Aaron Burr."

There was a pause, a pause so long that he thought the other didn't hear him. Alexander didn't say anything, just stared at him intensely, Aaron opened his mouth to repeat his name when Alexander gasped and jumped up to his knees, gripping Aaron's hand with both of his own. "Wait you're Aaron Burr?!" He gawked at him, smiling from eat to ear.

"You're the guy who went to Princeton and graduated in two years! When I came here I read all about you! I was determined to do exactly what you did, you were like my

Hero! I thought so many times about what I would say if I ever met you and now your here! So how did you do it? How did you graduate so fast? Did you go into politics after? Why on earth do you work in a bookstore? With your honours you could have walked into any job you liked! Wait, why are you are you in New York?! I'd heard you'd moved to England. Wait wait did you come back to go back into politics, or maybe law?! I can't believe I've finally met you and-"

"Alexander"

"Yes sir"

"Talk less. Smile more" he instructed, giving Alexander a smile of his own.

"But there's so much I need to know about you" he wined a blush appearing across his cheeks, blending into his sun burn.

"I've admired you for years" he muttered his blush darkening at least three shades.

Aaron was a little taken back, he had met people who were fans of him before but never to this extent. He looked adorable, his cheeks red, gripping on to his hand, looking so hopeful for him to tell him all about himself and for the second time that day Aaron thought "Fuck it".

"Have dinner with me"

...

...

"Wait what?"

"Have dinner with me?" Aaron asked once more.

"Like... a date?" Alexander squeaked, his blush darkening once again, Aaron was actually worried his whole head would pop if it darkened anymore.

"Well... if you swing that way I guess, if not then just as friends would be fine, I think your interesting Alexander, I'd like to get to know you too". Aaron said softly, and ran a thumb gently over Alexanders. Aaron noticed Alex shiver under the touch.

"I swing that way! Well I swing both but I mean, not that it matters but yeah I think a date might be, I mean would be nice. I don't have much money at the moment though so maybe somewhere not too fancy would be best, then next time we can go somewhere better, if there is a next time I mean we should probably see if the first date goes well first but-"

Aaron cut off Alexander for the third time today. However this time he decided words what not be enough to stop him, this time he halted the other instantly by pressing his lips softly against his.

Alexander tensed at first, to the point that Aaron was going to pull away and apologise, but just before he could Alexander melted into him all at once, his hands moving from his hand to snake up around Aaron's neck. The kiss was simple, nothing too heated but it sent bursts of what felt like electricity running through both of them that, when they eventually parted, left them both breathless and panting.

They just stared at each other for a moment while they regained their composures.

"Meet me here at eight?" Aaron asked, his eyes still a little glazed from the kiss. Alexander opened his mouth twice and nothing came out, until finally he just nodded frantically.

"I'm... ah... gunna go change... I'll meet you here later" He said standing and tripping over the books around him before hurrying off down the aisle.

"Hey, wait!" He called out but Alexander was gone.

Aaron sighed, maybe he had come on too strong, maybe too quickly. He shook his head and tore his eyes away from the end of the aisle and began collecting the books Alexander had left behind. Aaron already started constructing the apology he would give to Alexander the next time he saw him, if he ever saw him again. He cursed himself for jumping the gun, and hoped that maybe if he was smart he could still salvage a date out of the situation. Aaron was bought out of his thoughts to the sound of hurried foot steps making their way down the aisle, Aaron glanced up only in time for two hand to grab his face before he was pulled into another kiss, this one a little more urgent then the last, the pressure fiercer and the sparks stronger. Aaron dropped the books in his hands and didn't even hear them hit the floor, he just wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller mans waist.

Aaron pushed Alexander until his back hit the shelves and then covered his body with his own, not once breaking the kiss. Their mouths opened and tongues began to dance together, gingerly at first before becoming bolder until the little make out session was full of heat, with Alexander nipping gently at his bottom lip and Aaron growling deeply into the kiss. Aaron's hand buried itself in Alexanders hair while the other was firmly planted on Alexanders bottom pulling him as close as he could get him, after a few minutes and a little bit of dry humping the door bell jingled once again and Alexander pulled away from the kiss quickly, panting and blushing with even more stands of hair falling around his face. They couldn't help but chuckle at each other, then even more when an elderly lady began to peruse some near by books.

"Alright... Eight. I'll see you then" he grinned and exited the store once more. Aaron chuckled and shook his head. He couldn't wipe the grin of his face. Not even when he asked he elderly lady if she needed any help.

Thankfully she refused the help because Aaron mind was definitely elsewhere. He sat back down behind his desk, in front of his fan and slumped back into his chair.

He had a date.

It had been a while but he had a date! And Aaron could already tell... this one... would definitely be a handful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading:)  
> I may continue at some point but this was just an idea I had floating around my head for a while ahah. 
> 
> Review if you liked it, and I may continue :3


End file.
